


Tennyson, Betty Jean

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Series: Alien Codex [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Plumber Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: ACCESS CODE ACCEPTEDLOADING FILE...
Series: Alien Codex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745125





	Tennyson, Betty Jean

**NAME:** Tennyson, Betty Jean

 **RANK:** Retired

 **SPECIES:** Human

 **YEARS IN SERVICE:** 33

 **CASE HISTORY:**  
Betty Jean Tennyson - formerly Sargent Tennyson - had been involved with 27 cases, all of which involving she and her teams to creating refugee camps. Her largest case involves the last known assault done by Plumber Enemy, Vilgax, two years prior to her retirement. Her involvement in such a case stemmed from **[REDACTED]**.

 **LEGACY:** Betty Jean Tennyson married into the Tennyson Legacy through GORDON TENNYSON and created the **[REDACTED]** Legacy.

> _POSSIBLE MEMBERS: Betty Jean Tennyson contributed to her two legacies with the birth of Lieutenant Joel Tennyson._


End file.
